Stand Still, Look Pretty
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: Ayanna and Arthur have been friends for years,and upon her unexpected return to Camelot everything is turned upside down.Merlin seems to be falling for her and she, him,but she's hesitant.They can never be together.Damn destiny. Merlin/OC


Our laughter spiraled upward, sprouting wings and floating to the heavens. We were young then, though certainly not innocent.

Arthur's head tilted back as his laughter came to an end, hazel eyes dancing with the sun's reflection. He smiled at me in such a way that told me he'd be a lady's man. Always the charmer, Arthur Pendragon.

"Stop that." I teased, pushing on his shoulder.

"Stop what?" He asked, eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

I rolled my eyes, ruffling his unruly mop of blond hair as I stood up. "Oh, never mind." I sighed. "You don't even know you do it."

He looked at me curiously, pushing himself to his feet. I looked directly into his eyes- an easy feat considering our lack of height difference. "What on _earth_ are you talking about?"

I flinched back from the superiority in his voice, the hint of his upbringing. The hint of his father, Uther. My gaze must have reflected my frustration because his eyes snapped wide open. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

I nodded, a difficult task with the cumbersome amount of hair I was required to keep on my head as a princess. "I'm not saying your father is—"

"I know what you're saying, Ayanna." His gaze traveled to the grass on which we stood, foot stabbing at it in aggravation.

"Oh, Pendragon." I sighed, reaching for his hand. "Look at me." His gaze floated up to meet mine. "You are _not_ your father, that, I swear. You're destined to be the best king Camelot has ever seen."

"Don't lie to me, Ayanna." He snapped, more frustrated than anything else.

"I don't lie, Pendragon. Not to you, not to anyone."

"But I…"

"You will be the best King in history, the most renowned, the most respected, and the most caring." I said with determination. "The Once and Future King."

And he believed me.

Many Years Later

The torrential downpour eased to a stop, leaving the roads murky and my skirts a cumbersome weight. "Damn…" I muttered, lifting my them with one hand.

Isabelle rode beside me, attempting to hide her smile behind her hands. On my other side, Magnus made no attempt to do the same. Upon seeing my playful glare, his face straightened and he spoke, "I apologize, my Lady."

I shook my head as I pulled my hood down, "Magnus, there's no need to call me that."

He shrugged, turning his gaze to our path instead of replying. "It's right in front of us."

I glanced ahead of us, a smile gracing my face. "Camelot."

"Don't you mean, Arthur?" Isabelle teased, familiar enough to do so.

The glare I shot at her wasn't at all playful. "You know perfectly well what I meant." I snapped, ignoring the other things that _wanted_ to spill from me.

Magnus jumped to my defense, "Isabelle, she and the Pendragon Prince are just friends."

Isabelle shrugged, a sigh coming from her. "I suppose."

Calming down, I turned my attention back to Camelot, the kingdom that held many dear memories. It had been years since I saw Arthur last, I wonder if he's changed any? Though he could be a complete prat at times, a part of me hoped he remained the same, that we could pick up our friendship where we left it last.

"Hello there," I hear an unfamiliar voice say. I blinked my eyes a few times, and realized that in the midst of my reminiscing, we had arrived to the gates of Camelot. I turned my gaze downward, toward the direction I had heard the voice come from.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a bright blue, and I was instantly reminded of the sky. They danced joyously, matching the big, friendly smile that graced his face. He ran his hand through his raven colored hair before extending it out toward me.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, his tone cheery, but polite. I found the corners of my lips turn upward of their own volition, his pleasant disposition infectious.

"Actually," I took his hand, "that would be wonderful." His smile widened as he helped me from my horse. I dropped to the muddy ground and removed my hand from his grip, slightly surprised at my reluctance to do so.

He bowed cordially. "I'm Merlin."

"Ayanna." I caught Magnus's eye as he dismounted and tried to ignore his smirk. It was nearly impossible. I never let _anyone_ help me from my horse. Not my brothers. Not my suitors. Not the knights. No one.

He stepped forward, "I'm Magnus."

Merlin nodded, "Pleasure." Either he chose not to notice, or just _didn't_ notice Magnus's intense observation of him. Damn my overprotective friends. Merlin turned to me, "Shall I take your horse?"

I glanced at Magnus, who nodded. "If you wish, Merlin."

"It would be an honor," He said humbly, bowing low.

I held back a girly giggle that threatened to break loose, eyes widening with the effort of keeping it at bay. He stepped closer, slowly, and I felt my breath quicken as he reached for the reigns I was holding. Our fingers brushed, sending sparks up my arm and unlocking my lips. I gasped quietly.

His head jerked up, eyes meeting my own with a fierce intensity. Heat shot up my neck to my face. I longed to brush hands again, to touch his face, to run my fingers through his raven hair.

Isabelle nudged Magnus, smiling hugely right as a yell erupted from a short distance behind the gates. "MER_LIN_!"

All of our attention went to the direction of the gates, and Merlin and I said the same thing at the same time. "Arthur."

My voice reflected my mood- excited, overjoyed, and a little giggly. Merlin's, however, was downcast and slightly frustrated.

A few seconds later, a tall, broad blonde emerged from behind the gates, face twisted into a fierce grimace. "Merlin, where the bloody hell have you been?"

Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes subtly as his sarcasm leaked out. "Avoiding you."

I decided to part the tensity by moving towards Arthur. For the first time, his eyes snapped to me. The ocean-tossed pools lit, sparking a smile on his lips. "Ayanna?"

I smiled and ran to his arms, throwing mine around his neck and squeezing tightly. He laughed as we collided, throwing his arms around my back and trying to stay balanced at the same time. I found comfort in the embrace of this dear friend, a comfort I hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's good to see you, Pendragon." I whispered in his ear as we pulled apart.

"And you as well." He said quietly, looking me over carefully.

I turned to introduce Magnus and Isabelle, still grasping Arthur's hand. Then I spied Merlin. His eyes seemed to flash with frustration, maybe anger.

I dropped Arthur's hand.


End file.
